thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frozen Owen
Frozen Owen is the second episode of the second season. Plot It was a snowy day on the Island of Sodor. The engines at the Blue Mountain Quarry were working hard. Owen the incline traction engine was busy translating trucks of slate up and down the incline. "Thank you Owen." said Luke as Owen lowered his trucks onto the ground. "You welcome Luke." said Owen. "*sigh* I'm getting quite tired of doing this work." Owen said to himself. "I wish I'd have an overhaul." "Don't be silly." chuffed Rheneas "You're an incline. Not an engine." he joked and started laughing. Owen thought Rheneas' joke was kinder funny. But to him, it wasn't as much. One morning, Paxton arrived at the Blue Mountain Quarry to collect some stone. "OK Owen. Where's the stone?" the little diesel asked, "Here it is." he said. Suddenly, he stopped moving. "Huh! What's going on?" he thought. "I'm not sure." said Paxton. "It looks like the icicles around you Owen have caused you to malfunction." said Peter Sam, "Does that mean? Oh no! I'm jammed!" cried Owen. "This is just great." said Skarloey "How can we load our trucks now?" he thought. "I don't know." said Sir Handel, "But why don't we use Merrick?" "Me..." said Merrick, he had just been asleep, but woke up when he heard Sir Handel say his name. "Merrick can't do it." said Freddie "He's a crane." he said. So the engines got to work. But because Owen was jammed. The engines had to work without using Owen, and if they were on the quarry floor. There was nothing to put their trucks onto the ground. They found the work very hard without the incline traction engine. At last, the engines gave up "We can't do our work without Owen." sighed Luke "It makes our work become so harder." complained Peter Sam "I want to rest!" snapped Sir Handel "I've done with this work. I won't do any work until Owen is fixed." he said. "The engineer is at the Tea Room Station." said Rheneas "And that station is far away from here." "I'll go and get him." said Rusty and he chugged away. Rusty arrived at the station and saw the engineer standing on the platform. Rusty told him about Owen "Right." said the engineer "Take me to the Blue Mountain Quarry and I'll see what's the problem.". So Rusty dieseled away back to the quarry. He returned to the quarry. The little engines were all stood still looking at Rusty "Did you bring the engineer?" asked Freddie. "Yep." said Rusty "Good." said Owen "Now I can be fixed.". "It might take quite a long time though." said the engineer. "OK." said the traction engine. So the engineer got to work. It took over an hour and at last. Owen was fixed. "Hooray!" cheered the engines. "I'm glad to be fixed." said Owen "OK Owen, you're good as new." he said. "Now I better get to the station." the engineer said "Rusty. Could you please take me back." "Yes sir." said the little diesel and he chugged away to the station. Soon, the engines got to work once again. Owen was working perfectly. He never broke down again, and now the engines thought that their work is easy now Owen was back. And Owen was glad to be working again. Characters * Paxton * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Freddie * Luke * Rusty * Owen * Merrick * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) Locations * Blue Mountain Quarry * Blondin Bridge * Tea Room Station Trivia * This episode marks Freddie and Merrick's first appearances. This is also Owen and Merrick's only speaking roles in the first season. * This is the first episode where the Fat Controller doesn't appear, nor is mentioned. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes